


Late Night Whispers

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai is worried about Nya being in the hands of Garmadon. Jay tries to make him feel better.Tries.





	Late Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was originally done for Ninjago Valentine's Week but I decided to post it here just now. It's short but sweet! Hope you like it!

Kai frowned as he looked into the fire as the others slept, thinking of his sister, wondering if she was ok. Who knew what this Garmadon guy and those creepy skeletons are doing to her. He gritted his teeth. If they so much as put a scratch on her, he’d-

“Kai?” Kai jolted at the quiet, sleepy voice then snapped his head to the side, sighing when he realised that it was just Jay.

“What is it?” He asked, looking away as the blue ninja rubbed his eye with an adorable yawn.

Jeeze. He didn’t need weird feelings to add to the turmoil in his head.

“We’ll get her back. You know that, right?” Jay says quietly, shifting closer to him.

“Yeah.” Kai sighed then glanced at the golden weapons Sensei Wu was all but curled around. “Doesn’t stop me from being worried.” He whispered, clenching his fist.

He blinked when Jay placed his hand on his, bringing his other into play and uncoiling his fist.

“I don’t have a sister to know what it’s like to worry so much but I have a feeling she’s ok.” Jay says with a smile then paused. “Well- as ok as she can be I guess. She is kidnapped by the Skulkin and Sensei Wu’s evil brother after all and we don’t know that for sure he won’t hurt her. Let’s not forget-”

“Jay.” Kai says, cutting off his rambling, a reluctant smile on his face that widened a little more once he looked up at him wide eyed. “You’re not helping.”

“Oh. Sorry…” Jay says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head but then grinned. “At least it got you to smile.” He shrugged.

A light blush worked its way into Kai’s cheeks as he looked away.

“I guess it did.” Kai says softly, looking at the slowly dying fire.

A comfortable silence passed between them before Kai spoke up again.

“Ever gonna let go of my hand?” He asked and Jay’s eyes widened as they fell to the tiny space between them where their fingers were intertwined.

He blushed deeply, pulling his hand way quickly.

“O-of course! Sorry about that. I’m used to holding hands when comforting people.” He lied, holding his own hand as he looked everywhere but at Kai. “Anyway, I’m gonna get some more sleep. You should too hot head.” He says laying down and immediately pretending to sleep, despite his still red face.

Kai watched him do so, the warmth of the fire fading before him but only grew stronger in his chest. Blush was a good look on him. He gave an amused huff at it all before laying down as well, turning his back to his.

“Night Sparky.” He whispered and closed his eyes, sleep catching up to him soon after.

Meanwhile, Jay cupped the hand Kai was holding to his chest, his cheeks still hot as he stared ahead.

His hand was still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are uploaded on tumblr first so feel free to drop by!  
> Tumblr.com/blog/aweebwrites


End file.
